Rude
by MiaMoyes
Summary: Just a brief song-fic one shot... All Ranger POV.


I do not own the characters to this story, nor the song the gave the inspiration to this story, I do own the story! A quick one-shot that had been rolling around in my head and is completely unedited. I mentioned it to Margaret a while ago, and I finally found time and a place to write it out. SO without further adieu, Margaret here it is:

Saturday Morning

It is was time I did what was in my heart, it was time to ask for my Babe's hand in marriage. I know she is independent but she also loves her majorily dysfunctional family. So taking a figurative step back in time to talk to her family. I put on my Armani suit, the one that makes my Babe look at me like I am the last Tastykake in the world. Hmmm maybe I should wake my sleeping beauty… No Manoso now is not the time, if I take care of this we will have a future of loving, laughing and living. But first it is time to take on Babe's scary family.

I got into the turbo, it once belonged to me. But seeing my Babe's reaction every time she gets into it makes it hers. While I may technically be the owner of it as my name is on the title, it belongs to Stephanie, she drives it more than I do nowadays. I hope it continues to keep her away from her bad luck with cars, maybe it has something to do with us co-owning it. When we are together it balances things out in the world.

I worked my way through the streets of Trenton towards my Babe's childhood home. I got out of the Porsche, looking over the house, I couldn't help but notice a few things about it besides it being just like every other house on the block. I could see where Mrs. Mazur was looking out her window at me, she just winked like she knew what I was up to. She has to be one of the more scarier members of Babe's family with her comments and bony fingers. I don't think she's met one of my men's asses that she hasn't violated. But we all allow her those moments because we each see the support that she has given Steph before we were in her life to be her support system now.

I looked over towards the garage that held big blue and the place where my Babe first tried to fly. I think on our honeymoon I will take her flying for real, I think the bit of adventure seeker in her might enjoy skydiving. But I am getting ahead of myself, first I need to talk to her parents. Without much more thought I knocked on the door with my heart in my hand.

The door opened to reveal Mrs Plum, she looked me over with a severe amount of disapproval in her eyes, I thought I could break her out of whatever thought she had going on by speaking "I came to ask you and your husband a question, may I come in?"

She stood back away from the doorway with enough room between the two of us that screamed to me that if I by chance touched her it would kill her. I have question how this woman mothered such a caring, wonderful woman as my Babe. What craptastic person this narrow minded self centered woman is, thank god Steph is the direct opposite of her mother.

Thankful of the years that the Army has trained and honed my facial expressions so that no one knew of what I was thinking. I knew that she couldn't tell the disdain I had for her as she clearly showed on her face for me, but still she showed me into the living room where Frank Plum sat.

"Good morning, I am sorry to interrupt your morning, I explained to Mrs. Plum I came to ask you both a question. I would like your permissions to marry Stephanie, can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?"

They both spoke at once, a deep "yes" was heard the same time a feminine "no" was, nothing was said for a few moments as those mixed words hung in the air.

Mrs. Plum broke the silence first, "I'll never get your blessing till the day I die, good luck my friend but the answer is no."

"Jeez Helen, why do you got be so rude? Don't you know that he's human too?"

Ah so this is where Stephanie gets her compassion from, her father. I still stood in silence while I watched the debate of my question.

"Frank, he can't marry Stephanie, he isn't from the 'burg, he isn't Italian, he's not the right kind of man for our daughter. He's a thug everyone knows this, I know because Joseph has told me so."

"When did you become this person, when did you become such a cold hearted bitch? In case it has slipped your mind Helen you aren't Italian either and I married you anyway, but now I am starting to question why I did, not because of your nationality but because you've become such a hateful person." Then Mr Plum directs his stare towards me, "So I tell you young man go marry my Pumpkin no matter what this shrew or anyone else says, go marry her anyways.

The sound of Mrs Plum shrieking about what an outrage this all is and 'why me' commentary, I extend my hand to Stephanie's father, after shaking hands with this man, I turn my harden gaze towards Mrs. Plum, "I hate to do this you leave me no choice, I can't live without her. Love me or hate me we will still be standing at that alter. You know she's in love with me, she will go anywhere I go."

With her father's blessing and her mother's disdain, I left the house to go to my Babe to hopefully start the rest of our lives together. Now I just need to ask her the question that matter most.


End file.
